So Long, Farewell
by ZebbieCullen
Summary: Claire says a final goodbye to Zach. Set after Company Man, so spoilers for that episode. ClaireZach. Revised!


_A/N: I own nothing and all mistakes are mine. Spoilers for Company Man. Now revised. Enjoy, and please review. _

_Paring: Zach/Claire_

Claire Bennet stood on the porch of her best friend's house. She didn't know when he had become her best friend, but he had, and she didn't ever want that to change. He'd been there for her when she needed someone to talk to, through thick and thin. He had kept her secret and put up with all the crap that seemed to follow her around.

She shifted weight from one foot to the other and looked behind her, the wind blowing her blonde hair over her face. The Haitian was waiting for her in the car, his dark eyes staring at her. She felt like he was looking directly into her soul. He pointed to his watch; they didn't have much time, they had to leave. He wanted to get out of the area as soon as possible, but Claire had insisted on saying good bye to Zach. He deserved an explanation after all they'd been through.

She nodded to the Haitian and took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. She knocked once on the door and thought about what she was going to say while she waited for it to open. She couldn't tell him where she was going; she didn't even know where she was going.

Yes she did. To get answers. The answers that she deserved.

The door opened and Zach appeared in front of her, wearing only a faded pair of jeans and a shirt. "Hey, Claire," he said, snapping her out of her disturbing train of thought.

She smiled warmly and stepped inside his house. It was small, only big enough for the three people that lived in it, but it felt homey. She tossed some blonde hair out of her face and thought back to a few weeks ago when she had been a normal, popular teenage girl. Then everything changed – it was all Jackie's fault, she thought, but then felt slightly guilty. Jackie didn't deserve what had happened to her – now, she was a freak with the ability to spontaneously regenerate and had just been attacked by a cop who could read minds and his sidekick, radioactive man, who had burn her house down.

"Are you alright?" asked Zach, sensing her unease and looking at the bag slung over her shoulder.

Claire nodded, but avoided his eyes. "I'm OK."

He raised an eyebrow. "Going somewhere?"

She nodded again. "Yeah…I'm, sort of going out of town for a while."

His soft eyes narrowed and he felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. "Where?"

She shrugged and shifted weight from one foot to another. "I don't know," she whispered. "Far away."

"Why?" when she didn't answer Zach finally took in her appearance. Her hair was a mess and hung low below her shoulders in dull, lifeless curls, her clothes clashed and she looked like she'd been crying, wet trails stained her usually cheerful face. "Did something happen?"

She held back a sob and sunk to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Claire? What's wrong? Look at me," he knelt down in front of her and rested a warm hand on her cheek, tilting her head up to meet his.

"There was a…fire. At my house."

"What?" he asked in shock. "How? Is your family alright?"

"They're fine," she said, looking at the wooden floor. "Listen, Zach, the less you know the better. They could come after you."

He was really confused now. "They who? Your dad?"

"It doesn't matter," she smiled sadly at him. "I don't have much time, I have to go. I just wanted to stop by and say thank you," she stood up and looked at her watch, time was running out. She had to go.

He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her round to look at him. He saw the anger and heartache written across her face and it pained him. He knew things hadn't been easy for her recently, but he thought she was coping. "What for?"

She mentally sighed. "For keeping my secret and not handing me over to the FBI, for being there when I needed you, when I needed someone to talk to, and for helping me become homecoming queen…For everything, Zach."

She pulled him in for a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, not wanting to let go. The Haitian honked the horn of the car, telling her that she had to leave. She pulled back and looked up at her best friend, knowing it would be a long time before they met again. But they would, she was sure of it.

He smiled at her sadly and then without thinking smashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She automatically opened her mouth and felt his tongue brush against hers. Claire threaded her hands through his thick, dark hair to hold him against her, loving the feel of his crunchy gelled hair between her fingers.

His lungs began to ache due to lack of oxygen and he pulled back, blushing sheepishly at his actions towards her. "Just a, you know, good bye kiss."

Claire looked at him, not knowing what to say. What was there to say after that? It wasn't as if it could ever go any further, destiny was against them, and had been from the beginning. She just hoped that the kiss said everything that needed to be said.

"Good bye, Zach. I'll see you soon," she rested her forehead against his, not bothering to brush away the salty tears that were freely falling down her cheeks. She pulled away and with one last longing glance at him, she walked out the door, towards her new life without him.


End file.
